<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Summer by PhyicFredBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058954">Last Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyicFredBear/pseuds/PhyicFredBear'>PhyicFredBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Relationship, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, Summer, Takes place in a Minecraft Au, minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyicFredBear/pseuds/PhyicFredBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quick summary, he did remember last summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“.. Do you remember last summer?”</p><p>The question hung heavy in the air.</p><p>He did. </p><p> </p><p>It was the last time the two were together. The hot mid-July weather was finally catching up to the young adults. Sending hot waves of electricity down them.</p><p>It was their last year in high school, they were finally gonna be able to explore the world for what it was. They had gone to a party to celebrate their last night.</p><p>He remembered going in side, chilling with his friends then.. Nothing.</p><p>Yet.. He could still remember his lips like yesterday. The taste of his sugary sweet cherry-flavor  and how it would stain him, forever reminding him of the night they spent together.</p><p>The night they would stain each other blue and red with mixes of lilac and orchids. He could still remember the way they moved together, the way they painted the skies with different shades of purple, using each other like they were canvases. The way they danced with each other, rocking back and forth, swaying softly in beat with it all. </p><p>The night was filled with passion and laughter. Nothing could have ruined the moment, as the two giggle under the sheets, falling asleep in each other’s embrace.</p><p>..</p><p>Nothing but the hangover morning of awkwardness and problems they had the next day. That was the last no- final time they saw each other.</p><p>No matter how much he would love to forget the memories and the pain it brought, wash the taste off him. Wash the blue claw marks that were once on his back. Wash the blue that stained him. He couldn’t— wouldn’t.</p><p>He, in some sick sense, needed it. Needed the feeling. Oh, how it would drown him in such despair, remember what could have been if they hadn’t been so young and reckless. How—</p><p> </p><p>“I.. like to think I do.” He answered</p><p>“Remember the time we prank.. Vurb?” Skeppy asked, voice wavering.</p><p>“Only if you remember the time we went to Dreams pool party,” he asked back. Hoping it wasn’t obvious how much he missed him.</p><p>“Of course, we ended up ruining his mask” he nervously giggled. </p><p>The giggled that would always squeeze at his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there’s your answers,” he said, looking out and giving him a little smile.</p><p>He looked nervous, tensed even, biting down on his lower lip. He gave out a little smile, showing off a few of his top teeth.  Overall he has a bashful looked painted over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. Hey, I-.. I missed you man,” He softly muttered, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“..You too Skeppy”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cant do smut so I tried to be kinda vague with it? That’s kinda why I added skeppy clawing at Bads back and why there friendship kinda sank. Also gave skeppy cherry lips even if his color is blue- shush also srry for the abrupt ending!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>